Coming Storms
by Jackrkazi141FTW
Summary: Arthurs gets his side of the story in this second prequel to Invasion.


**HELLO! Sorry it's taking so long for me to come out with Chapter 8 of KND Chronicles: Invasion, but my school work is really starting to catch up to me now and I don't have a lot of time on the weekends to write anymore. I am still actively working on it though, but I can't give any release dates now. So I did another quick prequel story. Enjoy.**

* * *

**\\ UNITED SYSTEMS NAVY [USN] COM ARCHIVE {LOGIN:_?}**

**\\ [WARNING!] LOGIN: OVERRIDDEN!**

**\ [SECURITY BREACH DETECTED!] BREACH IDENTIFIED: [CONFEDERATE] PRESENCE DETECTED**

**\ [ACTIVATING SECURITY PROTOCOLS] ARCHIVE SHUT DOWN: IN PROGRESS. . . . .**

**\\ ARCHIVE SHUTDOWN: FAILURE! [WARNING!] SECURITY PROTOCOLS: OVERRIDDEN!**

**\ [ MAINFRAME COMPROMISED!] [MAINFRAME COMPROMISED!]**

**\ CUTTING MAINFRAME CONNECTION/ISOLATING ARCHIVE LOCAL DATABASE...**

**\\ CONNECTION CUT. . . [WARNING!] VIRUS DETECTED IN CENTRAL MAINFRAME!**

**\ {COMMENCING PURGE}**

**\\ PURGE COMPLETE- ARCHIVE SCAN: [FILE MISSING]**

**\ [FILE #4342-920] MISSING: ASSUME DELETION**

**\\ SEARCHING MAINFRAME FOR BACKUP. . . .**

**\ BACKUP MISSING: ASSUME DELETION**

**\\ [FILE #4342-920] CONCLUSION: FILE WIPED FROM MAINFRAME**

**\ ACCESS OFFSITE DATABASE FOR: [FILE #4342-920]**

**\\ [WARNING!] OFFSITE DATABASE: COMPROMISED**

**\ [WARNING!] FOREIGN PRESENCE DETECTED: UNKNOWN OCCUPANT DETECTED**

**\\ [PROTOCOL] ALERT NAVAL COMMAND! ALERT NAVAL COMM- **

**-UNKOWN: **Thats enough out of you!

**\\ [USN] ARCHIVE SUPERINTENDENT- PROGRAM STATUS: RED! PROGRAM CORRUPTION UNDERWAY. . . . .**

**\ PROGRAM CORRUPTION COMPLETE**

**-UNKOWN: **No need for you to alert anyone, I won't be too long.

**-UNKOWN: **Now as for that file.

**\\ {ACCESS}: [USN] COMM ARCHIVE- OFFSITE DATABASE**

**\\ {ACCESS}: [FILE #4342-920] RECORD TITLE ["..."] INACCESSIBLE: TITLE -CLASSIFIED-**

**\\ DISPLAY FILE HISTORY:**

**\ [DENIED] FILE HISTORY: -CLASSIFIED-**

**\ NOTATION: FILE LOGS |2| OCCUPANTS**

**-GRAND GENERAL ARTHURS VOSKY: FILE ID [GG]**

**-UNKOWN: SEARCHING RECORD FOR ID. . . . . . NO ID FOUND: SUBSTITUTE ID: [U]**

**\\ [QUERY] {PLAY LOG} [Y/N?]**

**-UNKOWN: **Why not?

**\ [Y]**

**RECORD BEGINS**

**\U: **Arthurs report.

**\GG: **Report, what am I a man servant, I'm a general for gods sake, I'd like a bit of respect.

**\U: **Don't try me Arthurs, I don't give a damn who you are as long as you do what I want, now REPORT!

**\GG: **Ugh, fine I've started swaying public opinion in my favor, in a year or so I'll be able to convince the High Council to allocate resources for the Invasion.

**\U: **Your falling behind Arthurs, I expected you to be finished in a month, not a year.

**\GG: **It's difficult to get people to follow me, no one wants any more bloodshed after the Great Galactic War.

**\U: **I asked you to do a job for me Arthurs, if you can't do it I will find someone else.

**\GG: **Who else could you find, I'm the only one with the connections to get this done, and I will not be cheated out of my great victory just because you don't have the patience to see this through!

**\U: **You watch your tongue Arthurs, no one is irreplaceable, not even you.

**\GG: **No, but you aren't willing to wait the years it would take to train and raise another pawn, are you?

**\U: **Hmph

**\GG: **I'll take that as a no.

**\U: **Just do your job Arthurs.

**\GG: **You know I will, I will be the one to return to Earth and finish what he started and no one will stop me, not you, not him and not that blasted Nigel Uno.

**\U: **He's causing problems isn't he?

**\GG: **He's starting to ask questions, dangerous questions.

**\U: **If he gets out of hand I want his memory wiped, reconditioned and I want him back out on the front lines, he's too great an asset to lose.

**\GG: **Will do, but he's started to express desires to return to his homeworld.

**\U: **Well if you succeed, he'll get that chance, won't he?

**\GG: **Hehehe, yes he will.

**\U: **The Confederacy values your services Arthurs, carry on.

**\GG: **Yes sir, long live the Directorate!

**\U: l**ong live the Directorate.

**\\ RECORD ENDS**

**-UNKOWN: **Hmmmm.

**\\ {COMMAND}: DELETE [FILE #4342-920] Y/N?**

**\ [Y]**

**\\ LOG ENTRY [Y/N?]**

**\ [N]**

**\\ [WARNING!] VIRUS DETECTED- ALL SECURITY PROTOCOLS: COMPROMISED  
**

**\ SHUTTING DOWN MAINFRAME. . . . .**

**\ SHUT DOWN COMPLETE**


End file.
